


“suddenly i was so tired of waiting.”

by clickingkeyboards



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon, well actually second kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: After the events of DSS, Hazel seeks out Alexander to have a much-warranted conversation about their first kiss.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	“suddenly i was so tired of waiting.”

I didn’t understand the concept of being ‘rushed off of one’s feet’ until that Christmas Eve.

After the shock of Daisy’s return, we were forced to slowly break the news to everybody that we would be working together for the government, and leaving for our first case only a few days from then. With my father less than happy, Bertie up in arms about Daisy’s new job, and half the household in tears, I hardly had time to think. It was a refreshing break from having far too much time to think while I thought Daisy was dead, but it was a sudden shock. With no time in the world to do anything other than breathe in a spare minute or two, there was no opportunity to talk to Alexander.

By the end of the day, I was so tired I could hardly speak. Daisy had slipped away to make a call across continents to Egypt, with the pointed remark, “I think I saw Alexander go out into the garden, Watson!” It had all the subtlety of an active volcano but didn’t matter considering the fact that we were alone.

I got my coat and a hat from the stand downstairs and brushed past Bertie on the way to the door. “Arcady’s in the maze,” he said nonchalantly.

“Thank you,” I squeaked, feeling myself go the blotchy pink and red that I know I take on when I’m embarrassed.

The maze used to be difficult for me to navigate, a puzzle for Daisy and I that ended in us getting lost in the rain and giggling as we huddled under our coats and ran back to the house across the dewy class. In the last week, I had navigated the maze so many times, walking beside the silent ghost of my living best friend, that it had become as natural as breathing.

In the centre of the maze is a beautiful oak tree surrounded by delicate flowers of beautiful colours, draping vines, and toadstools. It always made me feel as if I had stepped into the secret garden, or fallen backwards into Narnia, for the entire place is closed off from the rest of Fallingford and the world, and is so inexplicably stunning it seems as if there should be sparks floating about the air or fairies sleeping beneath the white-studded caps of the mushrooms.

In the centre of it all was Alexander, sitting sideways on the bench underneath the tree and listlessly doodling in his notebook. He looked incredibly peaceful, at ease with the surrounding nature as he traced his fingers over the wood with his free hand and bent his head into his scarf, drawing what seemed to be a detailed flower. From where I stood, he looked quite untouchable, comfortably regal in a calm and admirable way, the warm light dappled across his cheeks and caught up in his hair, lighting up mismatched eyes. 

“Alexander?” I said, and my voice came out confidently.

When I spoke, he turned to me and his face lit up brilliantly. “Hazel!” He swung his legs around to sit properly and, oddly breathless, asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk about… you know, yesterday.” I scuffed my shoe against the path and tried not to bite my lips, reminding myself that I was being brave.

His face went pink, which surprised me and made me feel giddy, as if I was being lifted up from the emotion tucked under my rib cage. “Oh! Um… what about it? You’re not upset about it, are you?”

“No, of course not!” I hurried to reassure him, spurred by that comment to walk over and sit down beside him. “I just…” All of my confidence seemed to drain out of me and into the dewy grass at my feet, and I felt dreadfully lost.

However, Alexander had no such doubts. “Well, considering that you interrupted me with a kiss the last time I tried to say this…” He smiled at me when I gave him a worried look, concerned that he was actually irritated that I had kissed him. Relieved, I smiled back and he steadied himself with a breath.

He reached over to take my hand and I felt my heart leap into my throat. I could hardly breathe. Alexander was  _ holding my hand _ . The fluttery feeling was unlike anything else I had ever felt in my life, as if I was floating from the shock and happiness. “I’ve been mentally rehearsing this since you sent me that letter and I’ll never get to say this if I don’t say this now,” Alexander said, his voice trembling slightly as he stopped staring down and looked up into my eyes. “Hazel Wong, I think that you’re the cleverest and most beautiful girl I’ll ever meet in my life, and I like you more than I can say. Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes.” I breathed it more than I said it, rather dizzy and leaning towards him like a plant to the sun. “Yes, I’d love to!”

His smile was so bright I thought I might burst. Then he leant down and, whispering, asked, “Can I kiss you?”

I didn’t reply. Instead, I leant up and kissed him, and it felt like I was flying. My arms were wrapped around him quite awkwardly, splayed over the back of his wool coat, while his hands were on my shoulder and cupping my cheek, kissing me delicately and carefully. The touch made me feel very precious and cared for, an usual feeling that I never wanted to feel anything less than ever again. 

When we broke apart, both red in the face and smiling, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and murmured, “You really are wonderful, Hazel Wong.”


End file.
